habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Wiki Translation: German
If you don't know where to start, have a look at the short guide (german). Links Each page should be linked to its English equivalent. See Guidance for Linguistic Scribes for more information. Pages that are linked in articles and don't exist yet (and aren't listed in the table below) need to be added to the table, so they won't be forgotten. There still are lots of broken links. As pages get added, links should be checked occasionally. See the Work in Progress List below for reference. Anredeformen Die Anredeformen sind gegenwärtig: Spielregeln/AGB/Vertragstexte: "Sie/Ihnen" (großgeschrieben) Spieltext/Quests: "Ihr/Euch" wenn möglich. Wenn wirklich nur ein Spieler gemeint ist, dann bitte "Du/Dir/Dich" (großgeschrieben). Announcement by luveluen (transifex, May 16, 2016) Im Wiki wird als persönliche Anrede "Du" (großgeschrieben) verwendet. In Spieltexten bitte möglichst das generische Maskulinum verwenden (luveluen: "Eine Frau ist genauso ein Abenteurer und ein Held."). Ansonsten möglichst auf den genderneutralen Plural (Spielende/User/Teilnehmende...) übersetzen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, kann "SpielerIn" verwendet werden. Pictures *'If at all possible, include pictures from the English Wiki, instead of uploading them all into the German one.' *'This is how you do it:' ]] *#Get the source code of a picture in the English Wiki: *#Copy it to the source code of the German Wiki and add a link: *#You now can format the pictures with |right or |frame|picture description or |thumb|170px etc. AND the method also works in templates (in templates the pictures need to be inserted without the and the )!!! *#Please test the final link! The wiki often shows underscores (_) as spaces - but the link won't function if you don't use the correct filename with underscores! See the image on the right for an example (if you don't see this page, your link is not working properly). *See this page for more detailed documentation. Categories In the German Wiki, we use German categories (of course! ^^). To make sure that an English category doesn't accidentally get more than one translation, here's the list of "official" translations (hidden, to save space): Work done and in progress *If you start a translation, please add your wiki username as link, the edit date and the status "WIP" (Work In Progress) to the table. *While working on a wiki page translation, add the template at the top of the page. *If the English article contains the section 'Information for Developers', leave it out in your translation. *If you finished a wiki page translation, set the status to "ready for review" so that another user can review your translation. You cannot review your own translation! The reviewer can then set the status to "ok". *If you find some wiki pages with too few or old information, set the status to "outdated". Thank you! First Pages Refer to Guidance for Linguistic Scribes for a list of the first pages of each wiki. Skills and Attributes Gameplay Habits etc Scoring Setup Obstacles Events see World Events (Category) for missing pages Quests Common Quests Collection & Boss Quests Pet Quests Seasonal Quests Mechanics Avatar & Equipment Inventory Community Contributing / Support Habitica Sample Lists Unsorted Category:The Embassy